Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a die for cutting an opening in a blank or web. More particularly, this invention relates to a flexible die that is capable of being rotated on a die holder to change the location where an opening, or window portion, is formed in the blank or web used to form an envelope, cardboard box or the like.
It is well known in the art to provide for a window opening in the face or back side of an envelope. The window portion allows for the viewing of an address or other information contained within the envelope.
Typically, a cylindrical die holder is used to place a die in position to cut the window opening in the envelope blank as the blank is moved past the die during the envelope forming process. The die can include a set of apertures, such as rectangular slots, that is adapted to affix the die to the die holder. The die further includes a cutting edge of any suitable shape. A rectangular shaped cutting edge is commonly used to form window envelopes. Generally, there are two types of dies that are used to form these rectangular window openings in different styles of envelopes. One type of die includes a cutting edge the longer edge of which is aligned in a direction parallel to the long axis of the die. Another type of die includes a cutting edge the longer edge of which is aligned in a direction that is perpendicular to the long axis of the die. This type of die is typically used with a larger diameter die holder to form a window opening in open-end style envelopes.
The aforementioned die configurations suffer from a number of drawbacks and deficiencies. For instance, two different dies must be used when manufacturing a standard size ten envelope and a larger open-end manilla type envelope. If the die used to form a window opening in a standard sized ten envelope is instead used on a larger diameter die holder (such as is used to form a window opening in open-ended style envelope), the window opening formed in the open end style envelope would not be positioned properly. Therefore, different dies must be used to properly position the window opening positioned in most different styles of envelopes. Using two different dies to form a window opening in different styles of envelopes increases manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the cost, time and effort required to purchase and maintain a separate inventory of dies for different envelope styles is increased.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a die that will reduce the cost of manufacturing envelopes having window openings formed therein. In addition, there also remains a need to reduce the number of dies that need to be stored and maintained in inventory. The present invention fills these needs as well as various other needs.
In order to overcome the above-stated problems and limitations, there is provided a die that can be placed in more than one position relative to a die holder to allow the die to form window openings in various styles of envelopes, cardboard boxes formed from blanks or webs. In addition, rotating the die on the die holder allows the die to work with different die holder running cycles.
In general, the window or other type of opening in a blank or web is formed by using a die comprising a sheet of material having a top surface and an outer periphery. A raised portion protrudes from the top surface of the sheet and includes a cutting edge that is adapted to cut the blank or web to form a window opening as the blank or web passes the die. A first set of apertures comprises at least one first aperture and is formed in the sheet for coupling the sheet with the die holder in a first orientation with respect to the die holder. A second set of apertures comprises at least one second aperture and is formed in the sheet for coupling the sheet with the die holder in a second orientation with respect to the die holder. The first and second sets of apertures also allow the die to be selectively placed in more than one position relative to the die holder, to alter the location in which the cutting edge forms the window opening in the blank or web.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides for a die that is adapted to be selectively coupled with either a first die holder or a second die holder to cut an opening in a blank or web a sheet of material. The first and second die holders may be different sizes and/or rotational cycles in order to cut window openings in different types of blanks or webs. The die comprises a top surface and an outer periphery. A raised portion having a perimeter protrudes from the top surface of the sheet and includes a cutting edge adapted to cut the blank or web to form the opening. First and second coupling means are formed in the sheet. The first coupling means is adapted to allow the sheet to be selectively coupled with the first die holder in a first orientation. The second coupling means is adapted to allow the sheet to be selectively coupled with the second die holder in a second orientation. The change in orientation of the sheet relative to the first and second die holders alters the location in which the cutting portion forms the opening in the blank or web.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides for a die that comprises a sheet of material including a top surface and an outer periphery. A raised portion has a perimeter that protrudes from the top surface of the sheet and includes a cutting edge adapted to cut the blank or web to form the opening. An aperture is formed in said sheet for coupling the sheet with the die holder in a first and second orientation with respect to the die holder so that the orientation of the sheet relative to the die holder may be selectively changed to alter the location in which the raised portion forms the window portion in the blank or web.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.